Mask
by EternalWaltz
Summary: Ririchiyo had always donned a mask, and it's now her protection against the woes of society. However, she is slowly but surely removing it, and as she does, she'll change for the better.


Mask

Disclaimer: Inu x Boku SS does not belong to me, nor do any of its characters, settings, or story arcs. I am in no way associated with the franchise.

She wore a mask, one that boasted hostility, deceit, and most terrifyingly of all, a chilling calm. She had crafted it herself; it was the product of hard-earned blood, sweat, and tears, painting it with a darker shade of ebony every time her sharp tongue uttered an offending syllable. The girl had adorned it with another braided tassel and a yet another carved glass bead for every newfound enemy she unintentionally created.

On it were scripted legends of her bold strength; tales of her unconditional cruelty. The girl had long learned how to handle the condemnation of her foes; rather than roll off the surface of her mask like rain, the insults were instead shot right back at the offenders, as sharp as a dagger and as weakening as poison.

It had been forged for her protection. For you see, she didn't want to be hurt anymore. Why, if the people around her could force plastic smiles, and speak words as artificial as their care towards her, then why couldn't she don an alternate attitude? And so she had- and it had worked.

Mostly every living thing that dared to approach her had withered at her negative aura, leaving her alone in the world, with just her pitiful self and her mask. She had become what she was in order to survive, and she wished that she didn't have regrets.

Sometimes she wondered what could have been if her "bad habit" hadn't developed…but alas, what was done had been done, and all she had to show for it were the remnants of a broken smile.

My master's mask affected even the little things she did, from her condescending smirks, to an impatient toss of her silky violet locks, and to her trademark "Hmph," of annoyance when she didn't have her way. Her attitude was bitter, as if she was irritated at the world, its people, and every other trivial matter that deserved even the slightest degree of disapproval.

However, I, and every other friend close to her could easily see that this was a cleverly disguised façade; an act meant to fool the general public, only letting its true colors be shown in the presence of the people the talented actor held dearest.

And this wall she had built around herself was crumbling, being torn down brick by brick, for with each kind word and each affectionate gesture directed towards her by her peers, she would sometimes tilt her mask to the side and allow her vulnerable eyes and ears to challenge society for a brief moment, if only for her hand to rapidly adjust it back into place seconds later.

But what mattered was that she was _changing_, and that she was making an effort to revise her ways that were so firmly set in stone. I noticed her deliberately trying to do a good deed for someone else, and desperately finding ways to express her gratitude. I observed her physically trying to make her glare less penetrating, attempting to soothe the icy tinge reflected in words, and carefully placing filters on her merciless tongue.

Slowly but surely, her efforts yielded results. Her eyes shone with more warmth, her words could now convey concern, and, on occasion, she was willing to share her innermost thoughts. She could act freely, speak as she wished, and express an opinion, without worrying about if they would offend someone. Her terrible childhood had drained her humanity, and after along awaited revolution, she had finally rediscovered it.

She had removed her mask.

He wouldn't have dared to assume the reason to be associated with his unworthy self, but if his mistress had insisted, then he was certain that her words were true. She knew that he would bend over backwards, put his life on the line without hesitation, obediently obey every command he was tasked with, and follow every whim he was sent on, all for his beloved's sake. Whether it be physically or mentally, _he_ would be the one to protect her. After all, if she had him, she had no use for something as paltry as a disguise.

**A/N: Considering that this is my first fanfiction, please review! This one is for made2352!**


End file.
